


Steiniger Weg

by FoscaDMond



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoscaDMond/pseuds/FoscaDMond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mhairi sind die Hungerspiele egal. Sie ist keinem Distrikt registriert, sie hat keine Freunde und Bekannte, sie lebt in der Wildnis - frei, unentdeckt und allein. Warum sollte sie sich also Sorgen machen? Doch mit einem hat sie nicht gerechnet: der Macht von Freundschaften.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Treffen in der Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Die Panem-Welt gehört nicht mir, sondern Suzanne Collins. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und forme sie für meine Zwecke.
> 
> Genre: Abenteuer und Freundschaft. Ich brauche wohl kaum zu erwähnen, dass die Geschichte auch tragische Elemente enthält.
> 
> Altersempfehlung: P12.
> 
> Hauptperson: Mhairi. Allerdings treten auch einige andere Charaktere auf, die wichtige Rollen spielen. Die Geschichte dreht sich größtenteils um die Hungerspiele, doch sie sind um Mhairi herum aufgebaut.
> 
> Erzählstil: Am Anfang wird die Handlung noch aus Mhairis Perspektive geschildert. Nach und nach lernt man jedoch andere Figuren kennen, die dann auch mal zur Hauptperson für jeweils ein Kapitel werden.
> 
> Erklärung: Diese Geschichte hat vor etwa sechs Jahren begonnen, und seitdem schreibe ich recht unregelmäßig daran. Die Kapitel habe ich alle so gelassen wie ich sie im Laufe der Zeit geschrieben habe, etwaige Ungenauigkeiten bitte ich also zu entschuldigen.
> 
> Inhalt: Mhairi sind die Hungerspiele egal. Sie ist keinem Distrikt registriert, sie hat keine Freunde und Bekannte, sie lebt in der Wildnis - frei, unentdeckt und allein. Warum sollte sie sich also Sorgen machen? Doch mit einem hat sie nicht gerechnet: der Macht von Freundschaften.

========================

Treffen in der Nacht

========================

 

 

 

Der Wind in den Blättern, ein gehauchtes Geheimnis, ein Vorbote des Schreckens, der Erniedrigung, der Sensationslust. Funken flogen durch die Nacht und erloschen – kleine Sterne in der Dunkelheit des Waldes.

Mhairi starrte in die Flammen und wartete auf ein Geräusch, das nicht vom Wind stammte, und nicht vom Knistern des Feuers. Kleine Silbersplitter, eingegraben in ihre linke Gesichtshälfte, eine auffällige Linie von der Schläfe bis zum Kinn, funkelten in der Nacht. Ihre Kleidung war abgewetzt, durchlöchert und blutdurchtränkt, ihre braunen, kurzen Locken voller Blätter, ihre Haut zerkratzt. Und doch lag ein erwartungsvoller, fast fröhlicher Schimmer in ihren blau-grauen Augen und ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Ein Zweig knackte in der Nähe, Mhairis Hand flog zu einem Dolch an ihrer Hüfte, ihr Blick glitt suchend durch die Dunkelheit. Gespenstische Schatten führten ihren Tanz auf. Und dann hörte Mhairi das erhoffte Geräusch: Schritte, leicht und etwas unbeholfen, auf dem trockenen Waldboden.

Ein Gesicht tauchte aus der Dunkelheit auf. Rotes Haar, olivgrüne Augen, ein teils neugieriger, teils zurückhaltender Gesichtsausdruck. Mhairi und der junge Mann auf der anderen Seite des Feuers, vielleicht um die zwanzig Jahre alt, musterten sich lange und ernst. Dann plötzlich lächelte der Rothaarige.

„Du hast dich erinnert.“ Seine Stimme war warm und freundlich, und vor allem tiefer als Mhairi sie in Erinnerung hatte.

„Ich halte meine Versprechen, Dylan“, entgegnete Mhairi und lächelte. Einladend klopfte sie auf den Baumstamm auf dem sie saß und Dylan setzte sich leicht unbeholfen neben sie.

„Du erinnerst dich an meinen Namen“, stellte er fest und das Erstaunen war aus seinen Augen abzulesen. Mhairi sah hinein und entdeckte zum ersten Mal feine braune Nuancen in dem olivgrün. Wie viel war ihr noch entgangen bei ihrem letzten Treffen?

„An die Namen besonderer Menschen erinnere ich mich immer“, sagte sie, wandte sich ab und starrte ins Feuer, sodass sie nur erahnen konnte, wie verlegen sie Dylan mit diesem einen Satz gemacht hatte.

Der junge Mann räusperte sich und fragte mit rauer Stimme: „Du warst in Distrikt 6?“ Nachdenklich fuhr Mhairi sich über die linke Gesichtshälfte.

„Ich habe eine Weile in den Silberminen gearbeitet, bis sie eine besonders silberreiche ohne Vorwarnung gesprengt haben. Zum Glück stand ich weit genug entfernt um nicht getötet zu werden, aber ganz unversehrt habe ich die Sprengung auch nicht überstanden. Die Narben und die kleinen Steinchen werden mich wohl für immer zeichnen.“

Nur ihre Augen verrieten, wie sehr ihr das Erlebnis zu schaffen machte, ihre Stimme aber blieb gleichgültig. Nur ein weiteres Abenteuer auf einer langen Reise, ein Zwischenfall ohne Bedeutung.

„Ist viel Silber in den Minen?“ fragte Dylan leise. Mhairi hielt den Blick auf das Feuer gerichtet, als sie antwortete: „Es kommt auf die Mine an. Aber in der, in der ich gearbeitet habe, gab es sehr, sehr viel. Vielleicht ist das auch gar nicht so schlecht. Sonst hätte sich anstatt Silber Dreck in mein Gesicht gebohrt.“

Als sie Dylan wieder ansah, bemerkte sie, dass er ein kleines Stück Papier und einen abgegriffenen, schmutzigen Bleistift aus der Hosentasche gekramt hatte und kleine Striche auf das Papier zeichnete. Er sah auf als sie verstummte und wurde augenblicklich rot.

„Tschuldigung“, murmelte er und machte Anstalten, das Papier wieder wegzustecken. Doch Mhairi lächelte nur und erwiderte: „Ich sehe, das Zeichnen hast du noch nicht aufgegeben.“ Dylan erwiderte ihr Lächeln zaghaft. „Auch daran erinnerst du dich also.“

Mhairi zuckte mit den Schultern, schwang ein Bein über den Baumstamm um Dylan direkt ansehen zu können. „Ich habe viele Menschen kennen gelernt. Aber du bist der Einzige den ich ein zweites Mal treffe.“ „Warum?“ fragte Dylan nur und erwiderte Mhairis Blick neugierig.

Mhairi sah ihn lange an ohne etwas zu sagen. Dann griff sie hinter sich und zog einen dreckigen, durchlöcherten Rucksack hervor. „Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht“, meinte sie und öffnete den Rucksack vorsichtig. Eine Reihe kleiner Päckchen kam zum Vorschein. Mhairi griff hinein und reichte Dylan ein sehr rundes Päckchen, das mit einem silbernen Band verschnürt war.

„Vorsichtig, lass es nicht fallen“, meinte sie und beobachtete gespannt, wie Dylan vorsichtig den Inhalt aus seiner papiernen Hülle befreite. Ein kleines Fläschchen kam zum Vorschein, die Flüssigkeit darin war leicht bläulich. Irritiert sah Dylan das Fläschchen an. Mhairi musste lachen als er so verdutzt aus der Wäsche sah.

Schnell nahm sie ihm das Fläschchen aus der Hand, drehte es auf und hielt es Dylan unter die Nase. „Parfum“, erklärte sie. „Aus Distrikt 1.“ Dylan roch daran und zog die Nase kraus. „Es ist sehr stark“, meinte er und sah auf. Mhairi lachte. „Normalerweise trägt man ja auch nur ein bisschen auf die Haut auf. Und jetzt pack das hier aus.“

Mit diesen Worten reichte sie Dylan ein weiteres, längliches Päckchen. Darin waren ein ganzer Stapel Blätter, ansatzweise zu einem Buch gebunden, und neue Bleistifte. Dieses Geschenk zauberte ein dankbares Lächeln auf Dylans Gesicht, das dann recht schnell wieder verschwand.

„Papier ist sehr teuer“, meinte er besorgt. „Bist du sicher, dass du es mir schenken möchtest?“ „Mach dir keine Sorgen“, erwiderte Mhairi nur. „Ich habe es direkt aus Distrikt 7 vom Hersteller und da ich dort ein paar Wochen lang gearbeitet habe, hat er es mir sozusagen geschenkt. Und ich kann damit ja nichts anfangen. Bei dir ist es einfach am besten aufgehoben.“

Bei dem Kompliment wurde Dylan wieder rot. Er legte den Stapel Papier und die Stifte sorgfältig neben die Parfumflasche auf dem Waldboden. Erwartungsvoll lugte er in den Rucksack. Mhairi zog ein längliches, schmales Päckchen hervor, in dem ein praktischer, kleiner Dolch steckte. „Aus Distrikt 5“, erklärte sie. „Vielleicht wird er dir irgendwann mal nützlich sein.“

Dann überreichte sie ihm noch einen Beutel mit getrocknetem Fleisch vom Schwein und Rind aus Distrikt 10 und schließlich das kleinste Päckchen von allen.

„Das ist für deine Mutter“, erklärte sie. „Es ist eine Träne aus Gold an einer Halskette. Sie kann sie bedenkenlos tragen, ich habe sie in einen Eimer mit Klebstoff gehalten und dann in Kohlepulver getaucht. Jeder wird es für ein normales Stück Kohle halten, und die kann man ja hier bei einer so kleinen Menge sehr billig kaufen.“

Dylan legte das Päckchen mit der Halskette neben seine eigenen Geschenke und wandte sich dann wieder Mhairi zu. „Wie schaffst du das?“ fragte er. „Du wechselst die Distrikte wie ein Hemd oder eine Hose. Früher oder später wird man dich schnappen.“

Mhairi musste lachen. „Man hat mich bereits mehrmals geschnappt“, entgegnete sie. „Und jedes Mal war es nicht besonders angenehm. Aber von einem herumstreunenden Mädchen geht keine Gefahr aus. Ich wurde jedes Mal nach kurzer oder etwas längerer Zeit wieder freigelassen, halb verblutet, aber am Leben. Die meisten Distrikte haben eine so hohe Sterberate, dass man der Meinung ist, eine kurze, schmerzhafte Lektion wirkt besser als der Tod.“

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch mal die anderen Distrikte sehen“, murmelte Dylan und starrte missmutig in das Feuer. Mhairi betrachtete ihn lange und mitfühlend.

„So schlecht hast du es gar nicht“, meinte sie aufmunternd. „Distrikt 11 ist doch ganz in Ordnung. Glaub mir, der Hass auf das Kapitol und die elende Unterdrückung sehen überall gleich aus. Sie spiegeln sich in den Gesichtern der Erwachsenen wie auch in denen der Kinder.“

„Trotzdem“, erwiderte Dylan mit verärgert zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Trotzdem bist du frei. Und ich bin eingesperrt. Du weißt doch, was morgen für ein Tag ist, oder?“

„Ja, ich weiß“, sagte Mhairi ruhig. Jetzt wandte Dylan sich wieder ihr zu und sah sie direkt an als er sagte: „Manchmal habe ich Angst, doch hauptsächlich bin ich wütend deswegen. Aber ein Junge aus Distrikt 11 wird im Kapitol ja nicht angehört. Nein, man müsste schon die Spiele gewinnen um angehört zu werden. Und man müsste daran teilnehmen um überhaupt ins Kapitol zu kommen.  
Ab und zu überlege ich ernsthaft, mich freiwillig zu melden. Doch dann überwiegt wieder die Angst. Wie schaffst du es eigentlich, den Hungerspielen immer zu entkommen?“

„Ich bin einfach nirgendwo registriert, besorge mir meine Nahrung selbst, brauche also auch keine Unterstützung die mir mehr Zettel aufzwingt, und lasse mich nie zu lange an einem Ort sehen.“

Verlegen kratzte Dylan sich an der Nase, bis Mhairi aufhörte, ihn mit ihren Augen zu durchbohren. „Das ist wahrscheinlich auch eine Lösung“, meinte er, nur um den Moment zu überspielen. In Gedanken versunken starrte Mhairi ins Feuer, das schon etwas geschrumpft war. Dylan beobachtete sie kurz dabei, dann fuhr er fort:

„Nicht nur, dass das Kapitol grausam ist und uns wie Ungeziefer oder Sklaven hält, nein, sie nehmen auch noch Kinder und Jugendliche aus unserer Mitte, um zuzusehen, wie sie abgeschlachtet werden.  
Jedes Mal wenn die Hungerspiele kommen, spüre ich so einen Zorn in mir, besonders wenn ganz kleine Jungen und Mädchen, die völlig hilflos sind, in die Arena geschickt werden. Doch ich mache es den anderen nach und schlucke meinen Zorn runter, Jahr für Jahr, Tod für Tod.  
Aber dazu habe ich keine Lust. Ich habe keine Lust mehr, die Wut zu unterdrücken, verstehst du? Ich bin jetzt zwanzig Jahre alt und möchte unbedingt etwas bewegen. Und es gibt nur einen Weg, den ich sehe…“

Mhairi sah ihn an und ein trauriger Schatten lag über ihrem Gesicht. Zögernd rutschte sie ein Stückchen näher und blickte Dylan tief in die Augen, in der Hoffnung, er möge auf ihre Worte hören: „Dein Tod bringt niemandem etwas, Dylan. Deinem Distrikt nicht und deiner Mutter schon gar nicht.“

Dylan starrte sie an. Wütend? Verständnislos? Enttäuscht? Ja, enttäuscht traf es wohl am ehesten. „Ich dachte du wärst anders“, sagte er und die Worte kamen nur als leises Flüstern aus seinem Mund.  
„Gerade du, die so viel Leid gesehen hat, sollte doch am ehesten bereit sein, für die Rechte der Menschen einzutreten. Du, die keine Familie hat, und so wie ich es sehe auch keine Freunde. Du hast nichts zu verlieren. Aber du bist zu stolz…“

„Nein“, widersprach Mhairi ihm ruhig. „Ich erkenne wenn es sinnlos ist zu kämpfen.“ Doch Dylan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts ist sinnlos. Wäre man da draußen und auf tausenden Bildschirmen zu sehen, könnte man die Menschen doch davon überzeugen, sich auflehnen! Die Menschen würden einem zuhören.  
Ich will nicht, dass wenn ich einmal Kinder habe, die auch so aufwachsen wie ich und viele andere, voller Angst. Ich will, dass sie in Freiheit zur Welt kommen, und in Freiheit ihr Leben genießen können. Mag sein, dass ich mich getäuscht habe, aber ich dachte, gerade du würdest mich verstehen.“

Mit diesen Worten stand Dylan auf und nahm seine neuen Habseligkeiten an sich. „Danke für die Geschenke“, sagte er, wandte sich ab und stapfte davon, wobei er fast gegen einen Baum lief so zornig war er.

„Bitte schön“, murmelte Mhairi leise, doch da war Dylan schon zwischen den Blättern verschwunden. Sie seufzte und strich sich noch einmal mit den Fingern über die linke Gesichtshälfte. Die Silbersplitter fühlten sich kühl an.

Mhairi richtete wieder den Blick auf das Feuer und konzentrierte sich. Es flackerte und die Flammen erloschen. Mit einem schweren Gefühl im Herzen legte Mhairi sich rücklings auf den Baumstamm und starrte zwischen den Blättern zu den Sternen hinauf, Funken in der Nacht.

Wie lächerlich und überflüssig musste ihnen doch das Leben der Menschen vorkommen. Kurz, unerfüllt und sinnlos.


	2. Die Auswahl

========================

Die Auswahl

========================

 

 

 

Der Morgen brach an mit den feinen, tastenden Sonnenstrahlen, die sich über den Horizont stahlen, und dem munteren Gezwitscher der Vögel. Mhairi schlug die Augen auf und starrte in den blassen, blauen Himmel. Also war es wieder so weit.

Bei den letzten Hungerspielen hatte sie sich manchmal versteckt und manchmal zugesehen, je nachdem ob sie eine Arbeitsstelle in dem jeweiligen Distrikt hatte oder ihre Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt worden war. Und diesmal? Wenn Dylan sich tatsächlich freiwillig meldete, sollte sie ihn dann leiden sehen? Und sterben?

Seufzend richtete Mhairi sich auf. Unwissenheit war manchmal fast so schlimm wie der Schmerz, jemanden zu verlieren. Auch wenn sie Dylan kaum kannte, so hatte sie doch am gestrigen Abend nicht gelogen. Er war tatsächlich der einzige Mensch, zu dem Mhairi je zurückgekehrt war. Woran das lag, wusste sie selbst nicht so genau. Sie war noch klein gewesen bei ihrem ersten Treffen, vielleicht acht oder neun Jahre alt, und er ungefähr zwölf. Das zweite Treffen hatten sie nur aus Spaß verabredet, nichts weiter, und doch hatte Mhairi sich die Jahre über immer wieder daran erinnert. Und Dylan hatte es offensichtlich auch nicht vergessen. Vor allem hatte er sie nicht vergessen. Er war wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch, der für sie einen Platz in seinem Herzen reserviert hatte, mochte er auch noch so klein sein.

Entschlossen richtete Mhairi sich auf. Sie konnte den Duft von Angst und Schrecken fast schon riechen. Er gelangte auf den Sonnenstrahlen zu ihr, die über ihr Haar und ihre Haut strichen, durch den Wind, klang sogar im Gezwitscher der Vögel mit. Wann begannen die Auswahlen?

Hastig stopfte Mhairi ihren Rucksack in ein Gebüsch und begann zu rennen. Der Wind erzählte ihr tausend Geschichten, berichtete von tränenreichen Siegen und ebenso tränenreichen Niederlagen. Nur einer konnte gewinnen. Der Rest wurde seiner Trauer überlassen.

Bald standen die Bäume nicht mehr so eng, der Waldboden wurde grüner, Gräser tauchten auf und ein kleiner Fluss plätscherte in der Ferne. Am Waldrand blieb Mhairi stehen. Felder und Plantagen, mit den unterschiedlichsten Sorten von Obst, Gemüse und anderen Arten von Pflanzen die es lohnte, anzubauen, erstreckten sich bis zum Horizont. Hier und da stand ein kleiner Bauernhof. Weit in der Ferne sah man die schemenhaften Umrisse des Zentrums von Distrikt 11. Dort, wo alle Straßen hinführten, mussten die gesamten Bewohner des Distrikts sich jetzt versammelt haben.

Erschöpft lehnte Mhairi sich gegen einen Baum. Selbst wenn sie die ganze Strecke rannte, würde sie niemals rechtzeitig zur Auswahl im Zentrum sein. Aber sie musste es versuchen, musste einfach.

Schon nach den ersten Schritten musste Mhairi ihr Tempo drosseln. Sie war keine gute Läuferin sondern schummelte sich einfach mit Hinterlist und guten Schauspielerqualitäten aus unbequemen Situationen.

Die Straße auf die Mhairi bald stieß, war nur sehr schlecht gepflastert, der Mist von Pferden lag überall herum, aber dafür ging es schnurgerade in Richtung Horizont, ohne die geringste Steigung. Nach einer Weile von sinnlosem Gerenne mit langen Pausen dazwischen verlegte Mhairi sich auf ein schnelles Gehen, das ihr trotzdem viel von ihrer miserablen Kondition abverlangte.

Sie war so konzentriert darauf, die Schmerzen in ihren Beinen und Lungen zu ignorieren, dass sie den Reiter erst bemerkte, als er schon bedenklich nahe gekommen war und man fast das bedrohliche Klopfen der Hufe auf den Pflastersteinen hören konnte. Mhairi stand da wie erstarrt. Ein Friedenswächter? Hier, in dieser Einöde? Vielleicht prüfte er, ob wirklich alle im Zentrum waren um die Auswahl anzusehen…

Hektisch sah Mhairi sich um und verfluchte gleichzeitig diesen Distrikt. Dieses flache Land bot absolut keine Möglichkeit, sich zu verstecken und unsichtbar zu machen. Der nächste Bauernhof war noch gut ein paar Meilen entfernt, und die Gräser am Wegrand waren bei Längen nicht so hoch, dass sich ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen dahinter verbergen konnte.

Anstatt einfach rum zustehen und auf das Unvermeidliche zu warten entschloss Mhairi, einfach stur weiter zu laufen. Der Reiter würde sie sowieso einholen, was nützte es da noch, ihm dabei zuzuschauen. Oder vielleicht würde er auch einfach vorbeireiten…

Das Klappern der Hufe kam immer näher, und schließlich sah Mhairi aus den Augenwinkeln, wie das Pferd neben ihr trottete. Angespannt richtete sie den Blick auf den Horizont. Das Pferd war immer noch neben ihr. Immer noch. Immer noch. Immer noch. Immer noch. Und dann sprach der Mann zu ihr:

„Bei ganz Panem, wie siehst du denn aus? Als hättest du dich vier Jahre lang durch den Wald geschlagen und mit wilden Hunden geprügelt.“ Verdutzt sah Mhairi zu dem Reiter auf und blickte in ein freundliches, von Wind und Wetter gezeichnetes Gesicht. Der Mann lächelte. Seine Zähne waren strahlend weiß; sie hoben sich stark gegen seine braune Hautfarbe ab. Sein Haar war schwarz, seine Augen dunkel, und sein Blick wärmte Mhairi das Herz.

Der Mann reichte ihr eine Hand und sah sich leicht angespannt um. „Steig auf, ich bringe dich ins Zentrum. Ich bin eh dahin unterwegs. Aber wenn sie dich hier finden, allein und nicht bei der Auswahl, dann möcht` ich wirklich nicht an deiner Stelle sein.“ Unentschlossen blickte Mhairi zu dem mittelalten Mann auf, der auffordernd mit dem Kopf ruckte. „Nu mach schon“, sagte er drängend, und endlich zog Mhairi sich hinter ihn auf den Sattel.

Das Pferd galoppierte sofort los. Mit gemischten Gefühlen schlang Mhairi die Arme um die Mitte des Mannes und beobachtete, wie die Landschaft vorbei flog. Was sollte sie tun, wenn Dylan seinen Plan wirklich in die Tat umsetzte? Er würde von ihr erwarten, dass sie seinem Beispiel folgte, oder nicht? War es nicht eher das, was Mhairi von sich selbst forderte? Mehr Mut. Mehr Selbstlosigkeit.

Nun, irgendjemand muss ja auch den Egoist spielen in diesem Spiel, dachte Mhairi bei sich, als der Mann sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Sag mal, wo kommste eigentlich her?“ fragte er neugierig. „Da hinten is nur noch mein Haus und das von den Watsons.“

„Ich war im Wald, jagen“, antwortete Mhairi knapp. Na immerhin die halbe Wahrheit. Der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes wechselte von neugierig zu geschockt. „Des is aber verboten, das weisste, oder?“ Mhairi schwieg. Natürlich war es verboten, was denn sonst? Der Reiter deutete ihr Schweigen falsch, denn er nuschelte beruhigend:

„Keine Sorge, ich verrats nicht. Du kannst mir vertrauen. Große Beute scheinste ja eh nicht gemacht zu haben, also was solls. Gegen des Kapitol müssen wir doch alle zusammen halten, nich?“ Wieder schwieg Mhairi. Was sollte sie schon sagen? Dass sie vorhatte die Chance verstreichen zu lassen, sich gegen das Kapitol aufzulehnen? Wohl kaum.

„Übringes, ich bin der Benne“, versuchte der Mann vehement, ein vernünftiges Gespräch zustande kommen zu lassen. „Mhairi“, antwortete Mhairi nur. Danach startete Benne keinen weiteren Versuch.

 

Bald erreichten sie das große Tor zum Zentrum, wo auf dem riesigen Marktplatz die Auswahl stattfinden sollte. Die Häuser waren wie ausgestorben, in den Straßen war auch niemand zu sehen. Eine eiserne Stille lag über die Stadt wie ein unsichtbares Tuch. Benne half Mhairi mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Sattel.

„Jedes Jahr isses das Gleiche“, murmelte er vor sich hin. „Wirklich, ein Spaß ist das nicht. Du scheinst ne ganz Süße zu sein. Ich hoff mal, dass es dich nicht erwischt.“ „Danke“, meinte Mhairi und war schon kurz davor, in Richtung Marktplatz zu gehen, als sie es sich anders überlegte und schwungvoll umdrehte. Benne sah sie neugierig an.

„Benne, darf ich dich was fragen?“, meinte Mhairi vorsichtig und versuchte verzweifelt, eine richtige Formulierung zu finden die nicht gleich verriet, wer sie war und was für ein Ziel sie verfolgte. „Klar, du Süße, aber ich garantier dir keine Antwort“, erwiderte Benne und lächelte, doch das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht.

„Wenn du kämpfen könntest, würdest du es tun? Ich meine, wenn du die Möglichkeit hättest, das Kapitol zu stürzen?“ Benne sah sie einen Moment lang prüfend an. Sein Blick wanderte von ihren Augen zu der abgerissenen Kleidung und schließlich zu den Silbersplittern in ihrem Gesicht. Schließlich antwortete er: „Früher wohl nicht, aber jetzt, da ich älter bin, warum nicht? Es würde meinem Leben wenigstens einen Sinn geben. Aber naja, also an deiner Stelle…he, wo willst du denn hin?“

Doch Mhairi achtete nicht mehr auf ihn, sondern rannte schon die Straße hinunter und bog in die nächste Gasse ein. Schnell sprang sie auf einem Stapel Bretter neben einem noch nicht fertig gezimmerten Haus, hangelte sich auf einen Balkon mit halbfertigem Geländer und von dort auf das Dach. Jetzt konnte man den Marktplatz schon sehen, voller Menschen, und in der Mitte mit einer großen, hohen Bühne.

Ein Blick zurück verriet Mhairi dass Benne immer noch da stand wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte, und verwundert dorthin starrte, wo sie verschwunden war. Hoffentlich konnte er den Mund halten…

Vorsichtig kletterte Mhairi an dem Dach entlang und sprang auf das nächste. Das hatte sie schon öfter gemacht, und doch fühlte Mhairi sich nicht so sicher wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte. Mehrmals fand sie mit den Füßen keinen Halt und musste sich mit den Händen festkrallen um nicht herunter zu purzeln. Ein weiteres Problem war, dass überall Friedenswächter um den Marktplatz herumstanden, was die ganze Sache nicht gerade vereinfachte. Doch Mhairi legte großen Wert darauf, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Dafür war der Moment einfach zu wichtig.

Vor dem Podium standen zwei Reihen, eine mit Jungen und eine mit Mädchen, alle im Alter von elf bis zwanzig, und alle mit mehr oder weniger ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Die Eltern und anderen Bewohner des Distrikts standen im Halbkreis um sie herum. Friedenswächter hatten sich vor ihnen aufgebaut, als könnte einer von ihnen plötzlich auf die Bühne stürmen. Als würde die Angst sie nicht alle auf ihren Plätzen halten.

Plötzlich fiel Mhairis Blick auf Dylan, wie er da völlig gefasst und ruhig zwischen den anderen Jugendlichen seines Alters stand und langsam den Blick schweifen ließ. Vielleicht sucht er ja nach mir, schoss es Mhairi durch den Kopf und aus irgendeinem Grund erleichterte sie dieser Umstand. Doch die Erleichterung schlug sehr schnell in Besorgnis um. Was, wenn er wirklich tat was er vorhatte zu tun? Und was, wenn nicht? Sollte sie so weitermachen wie bisher? Von Distrikt zu Distrikt ziehen und dabei jede Folter auf sich nehmen, einfach um das Gefühl zu haben, frei zu sein?

Eine Frau tänzelte auf die Bühne und unterbrach Mhairis düstere Gedanken. Vielmehr war ihr jetzt schlecht, denn der Anblick dieser Frau war der eines sehr schrill geratenen Paradiesvogels. Oder eher der einer Kröte die in mehrere Farbtöpfe gefallen war. Wirklich alles an der Frau war entweder pink, quietschgelb oder knallig rot, bis auf ihr Haar, das eine giftgrüne Farbe hatte. Anscheinend hatte sie sich der Herausforderung gestellt, möglichst viele Farben in ihrem Erscheinungsbild unterzubringen. Jedenfalls leuchtete ihr Mund hellblau und ihre Wangen sahen aus, als wären sie mit Moos überzogen. Dieses Gesamtkunstwerk eines misslungen Stylings überstrahlte die Frau einfach mit einem breiten Lächeln und quäkte aufgeregt ins Mikro:

„Hallo meine Lieben und willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr voller Spannung und Spaß. Ich, eure Effie Trinket, bin geradewegs aus Distrikt 12 hier gelandet, und ich muss schon sagen, die Chancen hier scheinen um einiges besser zu stehen. Vielleicht moderiere ich dann im nächsten Jahr schon Distrikt 10.“

Und sie stieß ein sehr künstliches, überdrehtes Lachen aus. Keiner lachte mit. Die meisten starrten die neue Moderatorin einfach nur angewidert an, andere hatten geschockt die Augen weit aufgerissen. Ein kleiner Junge fing in den Armen seiner Mutter tatsächlich an zu weinen. Doch Effie machte unbeirrt weiter:

„Unsere diesjährigen Mentoren kennt ihr sicher, denn sie sind jedes Jahr dabei, weil dieser Distrikt einfach keine anderen Sieger zu bieten hat: Begrüßt mit mir: Jeremiah Fox und Athor Remolo!“ Auch Fox und Remolo schienen nicht besonders glücklich, wieder auf dieser Bühne zu stehen und auf diejenigen hinunter blicken zu müssen, von denen sie dieses Jahr wieder vier in ihr Verderben schicken mussten.

Fox war groß und schmal, er hatte seine durchtrainierte Figur noch nicht ganz verloren, ganz im Gegensatz zu Remolo, der einem fetten, traurigen Dackel glich. Die beiden hatten die Hungerspiele gemeinsam gewonnen und waren damit die einzigen aus Distrikt 11. Mhairi erinnerte sich, wie die Geschichten über die Spiele erzählt worden waren, abends am Lagerfeuer, so leise wie möglich. Von so etwas Schrecklichem gehörte es sich einfach nicht laut zu sprechen.

Fox und Remolo hatten vor einigen Jahren die Arena betreten müssen. Die beiden Mädchen die mit ihnen ausgewählt worden waren, wurden gleich am Anfang getötet, doch Fox und Remolo hielten durch kluge Bündnisse bis zum Schluss aus. Das Ende musste spannend gewesen sein. Remolo lag verletzt in ihrem Versteck, während Fox sich aufmachte den letzten Gegner zu besiegen. Nun, er hatte es geschafft, und war jetzt dazu verdammt, wieder Unschuldige in den Tod zu schicken. Doch diesmal war keiner von ihnen ein Feind. Ob Fox es wohl manchmal bereut hatte, nicht gestorben zu sein?

Mhairi schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte sie so den Gedanken abschütteln, doch er setzte sich in ihrem Gedächtnis fest, falsch und frech. Fox nahm Effie das Mikro kurzerhand weg und sagte mit einer Stimme die selbst nicht an die Worte glaubte, die sie hervor brachte: „Die Chancen sehen wirklich gut aus. Ich bin sicher dieses Jahr gewinnen wir.“

Worte, die das Kapitol ihm in den Mund legte. Mhairi hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn die Menschen aus Distrikt 11 Fox mit irgendetwas beworfen hätten, ihn wenigstens angeschrieen hätten, doch niemand rührte sich. Es blieb einfach still. Und diese Stille war schwerer zu ertragen als Wut, als Tränen, als Angst. Diese stumme Resignation bewies doch, wie abgestumpft die Menschen schon waren. Wie hohl sie innen waren, ohne einen Funken von Hoffnung im Herzen, oder den Willen zu kämpfen.

Mhairi hätte ihrer Verzweiflung am liebsten lauthals Luft gemacht, doch dann hätte sie ihre Position verraten. Also ertrug sie es zähneknirschend, weiter Effies Worten zu lauschen, die beschwingt fortfuhr:

„Also, ihr kennt ja alle das Verfahren. Vier Tribute werden gewählt, zwei Jungen, zwei Mädchen, mithilfe dieser schönen Wahlzettel. Sie können gemeinsam gewinnen. Und na ja, dann fangen wir mal an, oder?“ Fragend warf sie Fox einen Blick zu, der leicht nickte, den Kopf gesenkt. Remolo reagierte überhaupt nicht sondern stierte wortlos in der Gegend herum.

„Na gut“, meinte Effie. „Dann fangen wir mit den Jungen an. Jeremiah, wären Sie so nett…?“ Zögernd ging Fox auf die Wahlurne zu, während der ganze Distrikt den Atem anhielt. Angespannt lag Mhairi auf den kühlen Ziegeln ihres Daches und beobachtete, wie Fox einen Zettel herauszog, ihn quälend langsam auffaltete und dann den Namen verkündete: „Miox Humninger.“

Ein blonder, schmächtiger Junge, vielleicht vierzehn Jahre alt, stolperte auf das Podium zu und ging am ganzen Leib zitternd die Stufen hinauf. Mhairi gab ihm keinen Tag Überlebenschance und hasste sich gleichzeitig dafür. Ihr Blick huschte hinüber zu Dylan, der erstaunlich blass geworden war und seltsam zuckte.

Nein, tu es nicht! flehte Mhairi stumm, und tatsächlich, der Tribut kam auf dem Podium an ohne dass Dylan vortrat oder sonst irgendetwas unternahm. Mhairi entspannte sich ein wenig. Effie, Fox und Remolo bedachten den Tribut namens Miox nur kurz mit einem prüfenden Blick, dann trat Remolo vor und zog einen Zettel aus der Wahlurne der Mädchen. „Leika Bends“ wurde aufgerufen.

Leika war ein zierliches Mädchen um die achtzehn. Sie schob ein sehr junges Mädchen von sich, das sich an ihren Rock geklammert hatte, als sie auf das Podium zuging und sah dabei aus als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Miox quittierte sie mit einem kurzen Blick und würgte unauffällig. Mhairi brach der kalte Schweiß aus. Dylan, tu nichts! Mach einfach nichts, Dylan.

Wie in Zeitlupe zog Fox einen weiteren Zettel aus der Wahlurne der Jungen, las einen Namen vor und hob dann den Kopf um den Unglücklichen zu sehen. Mhairi hörte den Namen nicht. Sie bemerkte nur, wie ein winziger, zerbrechlich wirkender, blasser Junge aus der Reihe taumelte, wie Dylan ruhig und selbstbewusst vortrat, ihn zurückhielt, anstatt seiner die Stufen zum Henker hochstieg und seinen Namen in das Mikro sprach.

Mhairi konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte es wirklich getan! Warum bloß? Eine Frage, deren Antwort überflüssig war. Alle wussten, warum. Sogar die Kleinsten. Dylan sah sich in der Menge um, doch anscheinend fand er nicht was er suchte. Mhairis Aufmerksamkeit wurde von ihm abgelenkt, als Remolo seine dicken Finger langsam in der Wahlurne versenkte, tastete, schnüffelte, nach dem nächsten Opfer, der nächsten Marionette…

Und auf einmal war alles ganz klar. Was Mhairi tun musste. Als wäre ihr Leben schon immer auf diesen Punkt hinaus gelaufen. Als wäre genau das schon immer ihre Bestimmung gewesen. Sie hatte nur einen kleinen Denkanstoß gebraucht, einen kleinen Tritt sonst wohin.

Entschlossen packte Mhairi einen der etwas loseren Dachziegel und ließ ihn so laut wie möglich auf die Straße krachen. Sorgfältig achtete sie darauf, dass man sie sah, bevor sie sich - scheinbar - versteckte. Köpfe ruckten herum, Rufe schallten über den Marktplatz, Waffen klirrten, Remolo hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und starrte herüber.

Hastig ließ Mhairi sich von dem Dach fallen. Vielleicht etwas zu schnell. Unsanft kam sie auf dem Boden auf. Und schon packten sie die groben Hände der Friedenswächter und zerrten sie hinüber zum Podium. Die Menge wich auseinander. Ungläubige Blicke klebten auf ihr, doch es war Mhairi egal. Die Zeit des Versteckens war vorbei.

„Huh, wen haben wir denn da?“ fragte Effie erstaunt und grinste breit auf Mhairi hinunter. „Eine kleine Ausreißerin. Sag mir, wie heißt du?“ „Mhairi Berucas“, antwortete Mhairi mit der festesten Stimme die ihr in diesem Moment möglich war. Stur mied sie Dylans Blick, sah nur Effie an, nur Effie. Effie und Fox und Remolo und… Nein, nur Effie, nur die hässliche Vogelscheuche.

„Ist der Wahlzettel einer Mhairi Berucas in der Urne?“ fragte Effie an den Bürgermeister gewandt, der in seiner festlichsten Kleidung neben dem Podium stand. Dieser warf Mhairi einen mitleidigen Blick zu, durchsuchte seine Liste wieder und wieder, bis er schließlich mit widerwilliger Miene den Kopf schüttelte. Effies Grinsen wurde noch breiter und Mhairi kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, ob diese Frau überhaupt verstand was hier passierte.

„Gut, gut, dann schreibt doch bitte einer einen Zettel mit ihrem Namen und steckt ihn in die Urne. Und du, Mädchen, stellst dich zu den anderen.“ Den ganzen Weg lang bis zu der Reihe der Mädchen ließ einer der Friedenswächter seine Hand auf Mhairis Schulter ruhen. Im Gehen zischte er ihr zu: „Wirst du nicht ausgewählt, erwarten dich fünfzig Peitschenhiebe und ein Jahr im Kerker, und sollte das andere der Fall sein, sind deine Tage eh gezählt. Dann kannst du nur noch beten, dass du ohne Schmerzen davon kommst. Verstanden?“

Mhairi sah dem Mann direkt in sein gehässiges Gesicht und wiederholte kalt: „Verstanden.“ Der Mann schien etwas irritiert zu sein von ihrer völlig offenen Feindseligkeit, doch dann grinste er. „Gut“, meinte er und sein stinkiger Atem strich über Mhairis Gesicht. Doch sie beachtete ihn gar nicht mehr.

Remolo trat wieder auf die Urne zu, in der Hand den kleinen Zettel mit Mhairis Namen, bereit, ihn zu den anderen zu werfen, zu vermischen und dann vielleicht doch zu ziehen. Mhairi musste einfach handeln. Sie konnte nicht warten, bis irgendein Name ausgerufen wurde. Der Zorn strömte durch ihren Körper wie flüssiges Feuer, ein Gefühl der Macht und der Stärke.

Konzentriert schloss Mhairi die Augen, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und wartete. Remolo war schon im Begriff, Mhairis Zettel loszulassen, als an der Wahlurne plötzlich Flammen hochzüngelten. Erschrocken machte er einen Satz zu zurück. Effie schrie laut auf und stürzte vom Podium herunter in die Menge. Fox war der einzige, der handelte. Er zog seine Jacke aus und schlug auf die Flammen ein.

Es herrschte heilloses Durcheinander. Die Menge schien aus ihrer Starre erwacht zu sein, die Menschen schrieen, brüllten laut durch die Gegend und die Friedenswächter hatten alle Hände voll zu tun die wütende Meute in Schach zu halten. Als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, war die Wahlurne schon ganz niedergebrannt und nur noch als ein Häuflein Asche existent. Fox gelang es, die restlichen Flammen zu ersticken und Remolo stand immer noch da, seine Augen klebten auf Mhairis Zettel in seiner Hand.

Auch Effie Trinket hatte sich inzwischen gefasst. Ihre Wangen waren knallrot und sie musste ihre scheußliche Perücke zurechtrücken als sie wieder auf das Podium stieg und sich keuchend umsah. Dann entdeckte sie Remolo, der von dem ganzen Spektakel keine Notiz zu nehmen schien.

„Na wunderbar!“ rief sie. „Ein Zettel hat ja überlebt. Mädchen, komm auf die Bühne.“ Das ließ Mhairi sich nicht zweimal sagen. Mit festen Schritten stieg sie hinauf und stellte sich neben Dylan ohne sich anmerken zu lassen, dass sie ihn kannte. Die Nationalhymne des Kapitols ertönte. Hunderte neugieriger und mitleidiger Augen ruhten auf den vier Tributen.

Unauffällig beugte Dylan sich etwas zu Mhairi hinunter und tat dabei, als würde er nur sein Gewicht verlagern, wobei er sich in dem Kabel des Mikros etwas verhedderte, schwankte und sein Gleichgewicht schnell wiederfand. „Du hast den Ziegelstein absichtlich geworfen, oder?“ flüsterte er aus den Mundwinkeln. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?“ fragte Mhairi unschuldig, doch ein triumphierendes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.


End file.
